Blood Covered Snow
by MidnightLovexx
Summary: Serah is gone, forever this time with no way of bringing her back. Snow found the man responsible for Serah's death but needs Lighting's help to prove it. M for Lemon later on. SnowLight. Post LR.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic of final fantasy 13. I love all the games but this one was my favourite because lets face it, Lightning is kick ass and hot. Plus he clothes aren't revealing like the some of other characters in past games. **

**Fair warning I do ship both Lighting/Snow and Lighting/Hope. Only in certain situations.**

**With this story It'll be Lightning and Snow with hints of other relationships. This takes place after LR and it'll be a slow progression. Happy Reading. **

**Love Midnight **

It's been 6 months since my sister actually died for good. I remember having to go identify her body. I let a scream, the same scream I let out when I learned my mother died at fifteen. I knew there was no way I could bring her back again. We are world that is godless now, and _fought _not to become the goddess of death. Instead of becoming that goddess, I returned to my old ways, cold, emotionless Lightning. I know it's selfish of me.

_I knew it wasn't an accident._

_I knew it was cold blooded murder._

_I didn't have any way to prove it. _

My eyes shot open to banging on my door. I looked at the time and groaned sheepishly, trying to use my pillow as ear plugs. It was past midnight and I had work in the morning. I waited five minutes before getting up out of my comfy nest I called a bed. I took a sweater out of my closet and placed it over my head. It was more a dress than a shirt. The knitted fabric settled on my mid thigh, covering my black short-shorts.

I walked out of my room, grabbing my knife just in case the person at the door didn't have good intentions. I heard even more banging and I shout out.

"I am coming, hold your god damn fucking horses."

I got to the door and steadied myself for a defensive attack. Switching my knife open and opening the door. As the dark figure comes in and Lunge at him, only to be over powered. His hand gripping my wrist of the hand the knife is in. Suddenly he was behind me. This was not good, I wasn't going to win this fight. I struggle a little before the power arms wrap around me.

"Light, stop. It's only me." A gentle voice said, one I recognized all too well. At that point I dropped the knife.

"Snow?" I call out. I am soon released from his strong grip. I hear the door close behind me. He switches the light so it wasn't so dark. I slowly turn around to see Snow, in a suit, part of it bloody, a suit on his forehead. Blood on his hands. He reeked of some sort odour, like a mixture of weed and alcohol.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked. The look in his eyes were that of desperation. A look I knew all too well.

"I think – no – I know who killed Serah." He said.

He explained everything to me. I sat down, arms crossed, legs crossed but willing to listen.

"So what do you think Light?" He asked.

"Let me get this straight, you think she was targeted by someone that may have it in for you? May I ask why you think that?" I asked.

"He showed me the pendent I gave her. He said other things too. I tried to take him and rush and then-"

"You come to my door, all bloody and beaten up and expect me to take you in like a sick puppy?" I intervened with a question.

"Heroes don't need to be taken car of." He said, standing up with the cocky smile of his.

"Your wounds say another. Let me patch you up before I send you away back home." I said getting up to go fetch a first kit. I get it from it's usual place and turn around only to find Snow behind me. Before I could say anything he began to speak.

"Don't send me back there. My mind goes crazy, and I can't think of anything else other than Serah's death. I cased this to happen, if I didn't ask her to get that item she would still be here with us." He placed his head on my shoulder. He was tall for my figure, and heavy. I didn't expect that happening and I nearly fall down to the ground due to the wait. "Just one night, I'll even take the couch, or the floor. Whatever I deserve."

I had to think on that. I know Snow went a little crazy, bringing women home all the time. Rumours had it he's slowly turning to drug use. I could believe that much just by his smell. I wasn't going to ask about it either. I didn't know what to say or do. I ended up going with what Serah would do. "You can have the couch, but you think of coming close to my bedroom door I'll castrate you."

I brought the medical supplies to the table and pulled out a chair for him to sit on. "Now sit down and let me tend to your wounds." I ordered, patting the seat of the chair.

Snow did what I ordered him to do. I sat in the chair across from him, cleaning his hands from the blood and dirt he built up. He looked at me and smiled. "You should see the other guys." I stayed silent. My main attention was to get him all bandaged up. I didn't want his blood all over my apartment. I took his hands into mine and started wrapping the bandage around it. I looked at his chest, watching the blood seep through his shirt.

"I need you take off your shirt. So I clean your wound." I said. He instantly ripped his shirt off and threw it on the ground. I don't if he thought I would be impressed his body. It didn't phase me. Snow was no different from another person. I stood up, my hand resting on his bear shoulder. I was for certain I heard him smirk.

"Hey Lightning." He started to say.

"Shut up, I'm almost done. I have work first thing in the morning." I turned him down.

"But it's important." He pleaded

"No." I hissed back.

I finally get to the cut on his eye brow, slowly cleaning it. It was deep I could tell. He may end up needing stitches. "I may need to stitch you up. Tomorrow you can get it looked at." I pointed out. I went to go grab a needle when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Snow, what are doing?" I questioned his movements.

"Have you ever thought that-"

"No." I cut him off.

"But you didn't let me finish."

"You don't have to, now let go of me."

"And if I don't, what will you do solider?" He questioned me.

I hit him in the gut, causing him to curl up and letting go of me for a mere 20 seconds. Al I needed to get out of the strong grip. I slammed the kit shut and headed back towards my bedroom. I felt his hand wrap around my arm and yank me so I can face him.

"Light, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Stitch it up yourself! I want you gone before I head for work. In the mean time whatever you do with your time is none of my concern." I put myself on the defensive again.

"Will you at least look into the lead? Please only you can do it." He asked

"I can't touch Serah's case. You have to go to the regiment and talk to the detective on her case. Tonight will not and should not be mentioned when you talk to him." I said before opening my door and slamming it shut. I went back into bed, hearing little mumbles coming from my door. I paid no attention to it. I'm thinking there's a possibility and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Looks like Light has a small soft stop after all. More will come in due time. This is my first time writing a final fantasy piece, so please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. :)**

**Here's the second chapter. What will Lightning wake up to and what does Snow do with this information he has? We shall see. **

**Thank you to all of you who have followed/faved the story. I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Just a fair warning there will suggestions of very dark ideals. **

**Love Midnight. **

My alarm made it's usual beeping sound to bring me back to reality. At first I moan and groan that I would have to get up, not wanting to escape my dreams. There was at one point I had blissful, peaceful dreams. Now my nights are either dreamless or full of nightmares. Sometimes I've woken up screaming, not remembering what my nightmare was about. When I hear my alarm go off now, I'm glad it's over and it was only a dream.

I get up from bed and continue my normal morning routine. Grab a shower, get my uniform on and get something to eat before heading out to work. After slipping my other boot over my calf I get up off my bed and head to the door. I open it up only to be toppled to the ground by a sleeping mammoth... otherwise known as Snow. It takes me a second to get out of daze before I look, seeing his sleepy face right next to my irritated face. I admired how adorable he looked before my brain rushed in with images from last night. Then more popped up from the past. No matter how cute he looked, he's still an arrogant ass hole. I snarled a little and started hitting him.

"Snow! Wake up!" I screamed.

I felt him shift his weight above me. His hands found the ground next to my waist as he pulled himself off of me.

"Look Lightning..."

"Didn't I tell you to-"

"For the love Etro, Claire listen to me for once!" He roared. Cutting me off. I just looked at him, one part terrified, two parts concerned. I think it was the first time he used my real name.

"Ok, fine, but first get off of me. I'll drive you to the regiment and you can talk to the captain." I gave in.

He got off of me, extending his had to help me up. Like my usual self I got up all on my own. Not a care in the world that Snow was trying to help me. I wave my hand, motioning for him to come with. He followed behind like a puppy. A really big puppy that when he jumps on you, you'll fall to the ground.

"So what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"We aren't having Breakfast. I would have had time to make breakfast if you didn't stand at my door sleeping." I snorted at him, garbing my gun blade and putting it in my hustler. We walked out the door and headed to the car. Once we got in and pulled out, that's when he started talking.

"Look about last night, Light I'm sorry. I was really under the influence of some pretty heavy stuff. Please forgive." He pleaded.

For once in a while, my heart felt crushed. Not like when Serah died that night. It was different, I've felt it before, when Jule asked Viola instead of me to the dance back when were 14. It hurt to hear he only did what he did because he was drunk, high or both. It didn't matter, like he said before, I am a hard case, always have been.

"I'm probably the closet thing to Serah you've got now. So don't sweat it." I said, looking a little disappointment. It was probably the first time I've showed emotion in a while. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Snow looked and smiled. "That you are the best."

"What do you want now?" I sighed. I was pretending not to blush at that comment.

"Nothing, expect look into the lead for me." He said casually.

"I can't." I said, stopping at a red light.

"Why not? Lightning she's your sister." He argued.

"It's because Serah is my sister! That's the reason why I can't look into it." I hissed back. I stepped on the pedal as the light turned green. I concentrated the road than I was on Snow.

The rest of the way was fairly quiet until we got to the regiment. I stepped out the vehicle and so did he. I look at him and point to a certain building. There were three buildings placed in the New Bohdum settlement when it came to military. There was the central command, public security and special forces. Each with it's own little design and beauty. I point to the smallest of the three buildings, Snows eyes followed my finger.

"You want to go there. Ask for the leading detective on Serah's case. After that go home, or so something else. I don't want to see you here for another good few days." I said, starting to walk towards my building.

"Aw, come on Light. You love my company." He shouted back. I could feel the other eyes burring themselves into my skin.

I turn my head to the side, mimicking one of his cocky smiles. "Whatever you say, hero." I simply said before I walked away from him. I put my ID card to the scanner before it allowed me to enter the command section of the base. Leaving Snow to do his thing.

_*** Snow's POV***_

I don't what took longer, the bus ride from the Regiment, or the talk with the detective. After waiting for 3 hours, missing the time the cafeteria was open for lunch, and having about five minutes with the detective. Some hot shot who seem more interested in what the girls were doing around the area then his concerns about Serah's murder.

_We will look into it._

The words echo through my head and continue to do so. A never ending melody of dashed hopes and anger. There was a reason why I wanted Lightning to do this for me. She wouldn't have wasted my time waiting through people that had complaints about property lines. I guess I could try Light again... if she would let me.

I jumped off the bus in front of the local bar. Located right beside the sea where the surfers surf all day long. I walked in and sat down by the bar. A familiar black haired women wearing a blue sari. None other than Fang, one of the wildest females he's ever known. She was tough but had a heart, and knew how to show people a good time. Fang slid a glass of nice smooth rum to me. I looked up and smiled, drinking the smooth liquid and feeling every drop go down my throat.

"Easy there tiger. I don't think you want to rack up a big bill again." She said, cleaning one of the glasses. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Sorry, had a pretty bad day. This detective on Serah's case is kind of a hot shot. I tole something I found out, only to hear they'll look into it. This is why Lighting needs to be on Serah's case." I said.

"For everything Lightning did to keep her safe, she has to go off and die. That's not too nice. Besides I remember her being in here six months ago. She was upset that she was told right off that bat that she wasn't allowed to get involved. They thought she may have been that did this at one point, until they realized they called her from the command post to go identify her." Fang said, pouring another drink for a different costumer. "If I were you, I would be a little more concerned with Lightning than I would Serah."

"Lightning can take care of herself. That's no surprise, she's a hard case." I laughed. Fang shot me a serious look.

"A hard case that hasn't gone unnoticed. Take is from me mate, Light is a beautiful women, barely has aged and has lived for 1000s of years by now. Rumours have it she still has the powers that god gave her. Now that's rumour, one we don't want proven by some idiot. You realize it's because she is a hard case that she's in control of soldiers down here. People are trying to figure out how to instill fear into the mystery man calling the shots, or should I say woman." She said.

"Wait, Light is the master of all masters here? The boss man?" I was genuinely shocks, and happy for her at the same time. I knew she quit the guardian corps. Let's be honest that's how half of us got into this big huge mess. She still didn't tell me or Serah about the resigning."

"She didn't want people to know. Do you blame her?" She asked, before a table began getting rowdy.

I had to think on that, sure having it common knowledge isn't something I would want either. She could have at least told family, it didn't have to be me either.

"Yea, that is true." I agreed.

"There's a few more secrets she hasn't told anyone, like how she hasn't indulged in the pleasures of the opposite sex, or any sex for that matter. You should probably head on home. Don't forget to give Lightning a call every so often. I don't feel like dealing with more bar fights myself." She said. I nodded my head and got up from my seat heading out of the bar.

***Lightning's POV***

What ended up being a nice relaxing day work ended up trying to advert any kind of crisis. Once the fleet car stopped I got out, walking towards the tape and lifting it over my head. I walk closer to the body, my lips parting just a little bit. Her rose coloured hair, blue eyes, the way the body is placed. It was just like Serah's, this time it was on the beach. She looked more like me at that age than she did to Serah. I didn't think nothing of it, or at least pretended to think nothing of it. I looked over at the solider that was examining the body further.

"Did you find any ID?" I enquired, kneeling down to the ground myself to run my fingers through her hair a little.

"Yes, her name was Clarissa Odrea. Her friend's and family called her Claire for short. She's 16, and by the looks of it sharing the same trauma in those areas just like the last victim. Her parents said she was going to meet a friend at the school dance. It ended just five minutes ago and those kids found her." He stuttered a little bit.

"If you can't say the word rape, there maybe a possibility that you are in the wrong field of work." I stated, my fingers gently closing her eyes.

"It's not that, my brother works up in cocoon with the military. They are concerned that the people doing this maybe trying to target you. We all thought first maybe it was Snow that people were targeting. The similarities to this vic and you are uncanny. I wans't suppose to tell you, but you've done such a good job, I don't want to see you go." He said. I got up from my position on the ground, wiping the sand off my knees.

"No one knows my rank down here, let alone what I do. They need proof, besides all the people that have hated me are now dead." I said, turning around and walking away. I stopped and turned my head to the rest of the soldiers.

"I want to make a press conference tomorrow, it's time they met who really runs the town." I turn back around, heading towards the tape. I stop dead in my tracks, my jaw fell open again.

"Snow?"

**And to be continued. **

**Second victim, was Snow wrong about who the real target is? Hmm, interesting question. With the new information Snow got about Lightning, what will he do with it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. **

**Here we are again, chapter 3. :D **

**6 long months after Serah's death another body shows up, just like Serah's body was. But the person had shocking similarities to Lightning. Right down to the first names, real first names. Is it Lightning being targeted instead of Snow?**

**Or could it be that this murder had nothing to do with them?**

**I hope to do a one shot soon. Keep a look out. I have a live Journal that has everything about fan fics I do and other exclusive things there. The link is one my page.**

**Love Midnight.**

"Snow.." Dazed and confused, those were the only words to describe me. My voice was small and trailed off, I didn't why he was here standing in front of me. I only zoned into him, not even my name being called out.

"Commander Farron."

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the person calling me. I looked away from Snow, seeing someone waving at me. I walk over to the person, I was pretty sure I heard Snow calling for me. I tried tuning him out but nothing really seemed to work. I walked up to the cadet who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Officer, is everything ok?" I asked, not meaning to sound as robotic. I'm pretty sure that wasn't really on his mind at the moment.

"I think someone is trying to send us a message. Who is this Bhunivelze?" He said pointing towards the field. My eyes flew open.

Burnt into the ground, smoke still rising from the ashes. Other officers and some by standers started gathering by the burning earth. I don't know what caught their attention, maybe the girl with pink hair heading over there. My lips read every word, I didn't know how to take it. It could be a really terrible prank or an actual threat. I looked over at the guards as I saw Snow slowly approach.

_Kill her, for the all mighty ____Bhunivelze. _

"I don't need anyone seeing this. Especially the big blonde guy. Block off the area and get as much evidence as needed. After that destroy it." I said, turning around from the sight.

The guards nodded and did just that. Blocking other officers, bystanders and Snow, from the burning letters. I headed over to the fleet vehicle, getting into the car as people try to fight with the guards. Many people have forgotten that name, I made sure of it. He was a dead god now, with no more gods to replace him. We didn't need a god I would have thought. Only a few handful of us remember him, like Snow, Vanielle, Hope, Fang, Serah, Noel, Sazh and I. The one cadet was right, I was being hunted but for now my identity was safe. The car drove off as I noticed from the corner of my eye Snow trying to catch up.

THE NEXT DAY.

It was the day after the body was found. I didn't think this much concealer could cover up the dark circles underneath my eyes. I was wrong on that front. I was up for majority of the night writing a speech for the people. I ordered a press conference for the morning. It's exactly what I got. Thankfully I didn't have any late night visitors come in and disrupt me.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" An officer asked.

I allowed the make artists to put some more make up on me. It wasn't of if I wanted to do this, it was a matter of me needing to do the press conference. It was time anyways to actually make myself known as the commander. The one that makes sure the streets are safe and free of monsters. I don't know how the public will respond to this, it may not be all that great. I was prepared for any outcome.

I stepped out into the flashing lights, the cameras flashing at every angle trying to get pictures. I step up to the microphone, watching the bots circle around me. I straighten out my stack of papers before I speak.

"Welcome. I, Commander Farron, is holding this press conference for a few reasons. One of them being it's about time people knew who I was and who runs the military down in Gran Pulse. Secondly to address the series of murders that have happened in a span of six months. I will only answer a few questions that are given to me." I said, trying to get a look at the faces that are around me. Some of the flashes are so bright that I can't see anything.

"First off, My name is Commander Farron, or Lightning for that matter. I'm just a regular girl who happens to command a military. Treat me like any other citizen if you see me down the street. That is all I am. I am no one special, just some pretty girl walking down the street." I stayed before clearing my throat a little. I knew Snow had to be watching.

"Secondly, as you all know two murders happened within 6 months, Serah Farron and a new victim by the name of Clarissa Obera. We have reason to believe that a religious cult who worship a dead religion. Both girls had rose pink hair, blue to green eyes and are small for their ages. They are reasonably young, the first victim being 19, and the second one only turning 16. If you have any information on the cases, please contact the station or me personally. We can open up for question period." I said, and the rush of questions came.

"Commander, some would criticize that you are a women doing a man's job. Do you think that's fair on their part to judge you based on Gender and sex?" One asked.

"No, it's not fair but I'm not going to dowel on it either. I have a job to do, and that's to keep the people of Gran Pulse safe." I answered.

"You said there were only two victims, why make a press conference?" Another asked.

"I want to nip this in the bud. I've seen this happen before and too many people died. Two is too many but three is nearly genocide in my books. Can I stop everyone from killing people, no. Can I prevent this from happening again, I certainly can try." I said.

"You also match the description of the victims, are you scared that you may be targeted yourself?" Another one asked.

"No, hopefully this press conference will encourage them to think twice before killing another innocent victim." I said, getting ready to end the question period.

"Who is Bhunivelze?" Someone from the crowd interrupted another person's question. I looked like a deer in head lights. My mouth dropped a little. I took a deep breath and made it seem like I knew nothing.

"Bhunivelze is believed to a god from a dead religion that died out way before our time. We've heard the legends of the rose haired Savior who freed the world of a god in order to try and not become a god herself. All of which are kid tales, we don't know if a cult worshipping this dead god is responsible but all the evidence is leading towards it. There will be no more questions."

I walked off the stage as the reporters asked more questions. I stood tall as I left the building and got into the car that took me back to where I needed to be.

_LATER ON THAT DAY._

After I did bit of shopping, I came back home. The sun was slowly setting, meaning that it was around 9ish. I took in deep breath as I pulled up to my house. I grabbed my things and headed for the door. I unlock it, open it up and switch the light on. I started taking my groceries out of some of the bags before I turned around to see that mammoth back in my house. I looked at him and he looked at me. Before I could say anything he grabbed me pinned me to the counter. His hands on both sides on the counter. Placed on either side of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked, a little confused.

"Everything. Being a commander, not going out on a date with anyone, becoming everyone's next target." He said.

"Who told you...Fang. God I knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut. I didn't want her to tell anyone, especially that date factor. How embarrassing. " I said. I looked down, but his fingers went under my chin, tilting it upwards towards him.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated.

"Look Snow, you and Serah had a lot of catching up to do. I could sense something wasn't right and I cut off my contact with her until you guys reconnected. When I got the job, I wanted to tell you guys but Serah wasn't ready yet." I said, my hand was on his wrist, trying to gently get his hand off me. It only made him more aggressive.

"What do you mean ready?" He asked, His hands were now around my wrist. His other hand, now resting on my jaw.

"Serah and I got into a fight not even a month after coming to this new world. She said I spent too much time with taken men and I should find something else to do. I asked her what brought this up, and she told me that she thought you have fallen in love with someone else." _And she thought it was me. _

Those words didn't come out of my mouth. Instead I bowed my head in shame being one of the last memories I had of her.

"Who could of have been, I don't get it...oh." He said, I bit my lip. Realizing he figured it out, I guess Snow wasn't really all that dumb of guy.

"Oh, that lady I worked with a little bit. I can't believe she thought that... oh that's too funny. Who could it have been, you? Hell would have to freeze for that." He said.

Right then, I think I had a strong urge to cry. I can feel the tears filling my eyes up. "You are an idiot." I said under my breath as I let myself free from his hold. I rushed away from him and into the living room. Heaps of emotions came piling in at once. Heart break, sadness, fear. These were emotions I was good at hiding but they've been building up. I figure out a way to control my tears before he came in rushing after me.

"Light, what is your problem?" He asked, I could hear his hands thunder down on the coffee table.

"Nothing, if you're done here leave." I ordered, my voice was a little shaky, I don't think Snow even noticed.

"This doesn't seem like nothing. What was over there in that section you had blocked blocked off? How did he know that name?" He asked. I could feel him coming closer. I distanced myself away from him by moving forward a foot.

"Lightning. I know there was something written there, what was it? Are you scared of what happen if they find out? Look, I watched your press conference. You know more than you are letting on. Please tell me, I can help you." I felt like I was being integrated for once. All of his questions coming at me like rapid fire.

I turned around to face him, the look on my face was a harsh one.

"Look Snow, I'm not going to tell you so you can can tell your little bimbo friends about what was there!" I yelled at him.

"Light." He said calmly, but I didn't hear him.

"You do what ever you want. You're like a one man show with nothing but that same song dance of 'My Serah was murdered.' This gets the girls after drinking, and doing drugs. I should arrest you on the spot for that right now. Here I am, making sure the same things that happened to her don't happen to other girls. Right now I am failing. All you seem to care about is yourself right now."

"Lightning." He said again, I still didn't pay any attention.

"You don't have the right to question my movements." I said.

I was turning away from him before he grabbed my arm and pulled me in close to him. He wrapped his arms around me, like he was trying to hug me.

"I had no idea you were feeling this way. I'm so sorry. You see, Serah and I weren't meant to be together. I couldn't do it, I ended it that night, I didn't say anything because I could become a suspect. I realized I loved someone else. Someone with pride, confidence and beauty." He said, I could see his eyes light up when he said that. Last thing I wanted to hear was about all his girls that are lined up. Especially the one he was thinking of. Serah dying was still a fresh wound for me, the urge to cry grew even more.

"I could care less about the women you have lined up to take her place. I think you should leave now." I requested. I begin to get my communicator out. A single tear rushing down my cheek.

"I don't think so." Grabbing my hand and prying the communicator out of my hands.

Before I could respond I felt him on my lips. It made me want to melt, I could feel my temperature go up. This only made the tears worse, coming out of my eyes like a water fall. I was no longer in control. My palms must be burning a hole in his shirt. I really had no idea what to do, it was really my first time. I felt his lips pull away, his hand on my cheek. I stood there, nothing coming out of my mouth. I fingers tracing over where he kissed. I No idea what to do or any idea how to react. It still hasn't dawned on me that he stole my first kiss.

"What was-"

"Shh, don't talk or think." He said, before kissing me again.

**And bang! **

**I must say I love Lightning in a press conference. What do you guys think? **

**Next chapter out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yes, This is a rewrite of chapter 4. **

**I didn't feel it was good enough, too many things happened and stuff got skimmed over. Here's our rewrite. **

**Love Midnight, **

He pulled himself off one me before smiling. I raised an eye brow, looking at him with a confusion. He walked away and sat on the couch, arms folded behind his head and legs crossed. He looked relax while I was a whirl wind of emotion. It felt like I was trying to hold in a F-5 Tornado.

"Well, now that you aren't talking anymore there are a few things I need to clear up with." He said.

"So you are telling me that you kissed me to shut me up?" I asked, with a emotionless tone.

"Well yea, it's not you've never kissed someone before." He said. "Anyways, so yes me and Serah tried and we didn't get anywhere. After Yuel committed suicide and she hang around Noel for support. I heard then that she was sleeping with him. She denied and he denied it. We kept trying but then enough was enough. Noel was over that day, and he got really angry with her. Started grabbing her, and I intervened. She told me I had no business doing that. I told her after that we were over. I ended it."

"So, you kissed me to tell me as story about my dead sister?" I asked

"Yea, bu I'm-"

I screamed and threw a bowl at him. He dodged it as I turned around and left the house. I got into my car when he came running out towards me. I started going as he slammed on the windows of the car. His muffled voice was still very easy to hear from the inside. I could hear him say my name a few times, Lightning let me in. I ignored him as I sped off down the street, leaving Snow behind.

...

I fought back my tears successfully won on the semi long drive. I headed over to the bar to drink my feelings away. Once I walked in I sat at the bar. Fang happened to be working that night. She came up and leaned over the counter. I could feel those eyes burn into my skull.

"So, what happened this time?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk to about it, just give me vodka." I said.

"Is it the whole Bhunivelze thing, or did Snow do something to you?" She asked, handing me a glass.

I chugged it down like no one's business, the more hammered I get the better. I ordered a few more, drinking them down one by one. Part of me hoped that it didn't get on the news that I was drinking excessively, and another part really didn't care. The world soon started to spin a little.

"You should probably slow down on those." A familiar voice said. I looked up and blinked a few times.

"I must be drunk if I'm seeing you Ballad." I said, taking in one more shot.

"Every 3 months I take a little vacation from guiding the dead. A Yeul takes over for me." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "So, why are you at the bar alone?" He asked.

"I need to forget about some things. Just for a night." I said, trying to take one more shot. He stopped me from doing that.

"We need to get you some water. I have something that may help you on the murder cases." He said, asking for a glass of water. Fang came over, giving me the water directly. She didn't let go until she knew it was in my hand. I watched her go over to the phone and call someone up.

"God, that's one of things I'm trying to forget. I hope she's not calling Snow. He's the last person I want to talk to." I said, drinking up the water.

"Well then lets get going." He said, guiding me out of the store. Once we got into to car I fell asleep, my head against the window.

"No need. I probably should get back home. Look I have to be in work tomorrow, we can talk then." I said.

"Make sure you have all the files, including Yuel's." He said.

"Will do." I said, getting up and walking out of the bar.

...

I sat at my desk, all the files with me and in the closed draw that I could lock. I heard a knock on the door before it opened. I sat in my desk with my legs crossed as the blonde girl walked in. She was small, had a short blonde hair and tried to convince everyone at work that her and Hope belonged together.

"Someone is here to see you Commander." She stated.

I nodded and looked at her for a good five seconds before sighing. "Well, go get them." I said.

She jumped a little before exiting the room. A minute later Caius walks in, completely different outfit than what he was in. He was in a suit, his hair was sleeked back and he had the nerdiest pair of glasses on. I got up and ushered the blonde girl away. I motioned to the couches in the office for him to sit on. I went back to my desk, and unlocked the drawers to the files he wanted me to have for his visit.

"I must say, this is one beautiful office you have. I think I may take some of inspiration for my own home." He said, making himself comfortable.

I grabbed the files in my hand and walked towards him. I sat down on the coffee table and sat beside him on the couch. I placed the files on the table, opening each one in order of which things have happened. He took a look at them and pointed to Yuel's.

"She didn't kill herself." He said bluntly.

"We've looked everywhere on the roof top. We didn't see any signs of struggling, how can you say she didn't just kill herself?" I asked.

"Because she told me herself. He promised to keep her safe, instead he goes off and murders her." He said, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Are you talking about Noel?" I asked.

He nodded placed his head in his hands. I lightly grabbed his arm and sighed a little. He sat there for five minutes before sitting up straight once more. I retracted my hand off of his arm only to have his hand grab my wrist.

"Is there anything I can try to find in the evidence room that can tie Noel to that crime?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but you will with the other two cases."

"Wait are you saying that-"

"Yes, and Snow knew it too. He didn't trust Noel and he kept getting closer to Serah. She refused him every time but he wasn't really listening. She didn't want to worry Snow, or feel like she needed to be rescued again." He explained.

"So I should find some DNA maybe?" I asked.

"Maybe, or anything that may trace him to one of the other two victims." He said.

I wake up to a little apartment on the other side of where I live. I could even see my house here, a very vacant house with lights that matched a bike coming down towards the bar. Fang may have called Snow to come to my rescue. Ciaus grabbed my hand and lead me into the suite.

"Here, drink this. There is still a little magic left in the world." He said. I took a sip and instantly I felt sober.

"So, now about the information." He said, sitting on the couch. I sat next to him.

I bowed my head and starched the back on my neck. I looked at him and let out a simple sigh. I sat up straight and looked at the man. I never really noticed haw attractive he really was. Me and him always were fighting, there were jokes about him and I having the greatest hate sex of all time. Part of me didn't believe a word anyone I knew said, but the rebellious side wanted me to test to that.

"I still really don't want to talk about that." I said.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked.

"One more thing." He said.

We looked at each other in the eyes before we came in for a kiss. His kiss was different from Snow's, it was rough and vengeful. It was almost like he planned it out. He grabbed my shoulders and slowly laid me down on the couch. We sat there, making out a little bit before he started tugging at my uniform. It was the moment where I helped him undo part of my uniform was the point of no return.

Like most people say, it was painful at first but they also said it felt good afterwards. The only thing is that it really didn't feel good after. I could have been bias, but it wasn't anything that I expected. Instead of it feeling gentle and sweet it was rough and painful. This could have been a major mistake.

I stood up looking out of the window as he finished with buttoning up his shirt. I untangled my hair and put it back to where it needed to be. He got up and grabbed my shoulders from behind. I still looked out the window. There was no emotion on my face, but inside something didn't feel right about what had happened.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Flawless, you may want to get going."

"I kind of wanted to cuddle and other fine things people may do after doing what we did."

"This is my office. I feel like a slut right now. You should go."

"Alright then, remember to look at the things I told you about." He said smiling and walking out of the office.

I turned around to watch him leave, there was still this sinking feeling inside me. I gave it up to a man who wanted something to keep himself warm at night. He didn't want me in a way girls want to be felt, especially for their first time. I held back all the emotion I had and started cleaning up a little bit. The couch where it happened, I even found the blood. After I finished I placed the files back into the drawer only to have the blonde come back in. I closed the drawer and locked it. Putting the keys in my pocket.

"You seem to popular with the males today." She said.

"Jealous or something? Instead of telling me what I am, what is business here?" I asked, sitting down.

"You have another visitor." She said.

"Send them in." I said, sighing. I leaned back on the chair, taking a sip of my tea before my visitor came in.

I placed my feet back down and looked up in utter surprise. I did expect to see Snow here at one point but he looked really angry, or annoyed. I looked over to see the blonde still hanging around.

"Well, leave us be. I know you have other work to do." I said. After she stormed off I closed the door. I looked it and placed a sound protection barrier around it. It took me five minutes before I turned to see Snow.

He sat on the edge of the desk, his hands in his pockets looking like he was going to interrogate me. I crossed me arms and he took his hands out of his pockets and got himself off the desk. He crossed his arms as well and walked up to me. I just stared at him as he came to be five inches from my body. At that point the pain was slowly setting in, like someone punched me there. I looked at him with a big sigh.

"Snow what do you want?" I asked.

"You can't keep running off when I have important things to tell you." He said.

"If you stopped breaking and entering maybe I'll listen." I pointed out.

"I have a spare key, you know the one you gave Serah." He countered.

"Tch, doesn't mean you get to use it willing nilly around all the time." I said. I moved away from the man and over to my desk once more, trying to kick down the evidence of Ballad's and I's little affair.

"Lightning I'm worried about you." He said coming up towards me.

I turn around sharply and hit in the chest really hard. "Stop worrying about me!" I screamed loudly. He tried to bring me in for a hug but I flinched, tripping over the garbage can and landing on he ground, everything spilled out on the ground. He bent down and picked up the pieces one by one as I watched in horror. He examined them one by one. When he got to the one with blood on it I was petrified.

"Light what happened?" He asked.

"Bleeding nose, that's all." I said, my voice sounding as robotic as ever.

"With bleach wipes, you wiped your nose with bleach wipes?" He asked.

I nodded, wanting to cry. It was getting harder and harder pretending not to want to cry, especially around Snow.

"Lightning what is wrong? Did something happen?" He said, his touch extended to my shoulder. I then burst into tears once more.

I felt his strong arms grab me as I latched onto him. He brought me in closer as my tears landed on his shoulder. He put me in his lap and stroked the top of my head as if I was a baby. I made a few sniffles before trying to wipe my own tears away. He wiped them for me as he pulled away just slightly to look at me.

"I don't want you to see me as those other girls." I mumbled. He tilted my chin up.

"You aren't other girls, you're Lightning, Claire Farron one of the brightest, most beautiful women out there." He said with a smile.

"That girl also slept with someone out of spite." I said. "Just gave it away like that so she can prove an imaginary point."

"What do you mean just gave it away?" He asked, his thumb caressing my shoulder.

"It was her first time... my first time. I wish I wasn't so stupid." I said hitting his chest.

"Lightning, we make mistakes." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"It's one I can't take back." I said before getting up. He got up with me, his arms still around me.

"Is that all?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I think- No I know who Killed Serah. I also have a feeling I know why. I just have to prove it." I stated

**DUHDUHDUHDUUUUHHH**

**Her's lovely chapter 4 rewritten. Hope you like it a lot better. I certainly do. **


End file.
